


Control

by Destiel_Sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows Dean who really dominates in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Most of the time Castiel would let Dean think he was in control when they had sex, and in their relationship in general. He allowed Dean to move him where and how he desired, speak to him in a dominating way, and to hold him down and have his way. But Castiel was always in control, in more ways than Dean could comprehend. Castiel could turn Dean inside out if he pleased, but he loved the hunter and harming him was the farthest thing from the angel’s mind. When they have sex Dean’s cock may be inside Castiel’s body, but the angel always holds the cards.

Dean had Castiel on his back, hands on the angel’s hips to hold him in place. Though Castiel enjoyed Dean’s wet tongue and hot mouth on his body, he needed to remind the hunter of who he was dealing with. It took very little effort roll them so that Castiel was on top of Dean. Castiel moved quickly, dipping his head to Dean’s neck, nipping the soft skin. After being with for so long Castiel had become a master of his own sexuality, taking lustful glance and flirtatious comments in stride. He’s also become quite talented with his hands.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, pulling down as he pushed his hips up to grind their clothed erections together. “Let me tell you,” Castiel growled, voice heavy with lust, “What I’m going to do to you.” He kissed Dean’s throat, “ I’m going to strip you,” in an instant Dean was naked beneath the angel, “ Then I’ll work you over until you beg me to stop.” He ran a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, “Then I’m going to fuck you,” Castiel grabbed the hunter’s chin roughly, “By the time I’m through you’ll think you’ve died and gone to Heaven,” he pressed a knee to Dean’s cock, receiving a pleasure filled groan for his actions. “But there’s only me, Dean. Every pleasurable sensation is me.”

Castiel sat back on his knees and moved to undo his tie, but Dean beat him to there. The hunter grabbed and pulled the end of the fabric to bring Castiel into a searing kiss, clinking their teeth together. The angel growled into the hunter’s mouth, pushing him down with one hand, the other he used to loosen and remove his tie, tossing the garment onto the floor, closely followed by his button-up shirt. Last, with some assistance from Dean, came Castiel’s briefs and trousers.

Dean ran an appreciative eye down Castiel’s body, “Damn, Cas,” Dean said with a smirk, “I swear you look better every time I see you.”

“Always the flatterer, Dean,” Castiel rumbled deeply. The angel moved so his legs so they were on either side of Dean’s. He moved to rest a forearm next to Dean’s head, using to support his weight, the other he snaked up Dean’s leg to wrap his fingers around the hunter’s swelling cock, causing Dean to sigh loudly. Castiel bent his head to Dean’s neck, moaning as the scent of sweat, gunpowder, and motor oil filled his senses. He kissed Dean’s throat, giving a few slow strokes to accompany the kiss.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, lifting his hips to follow Castiel’s hand. The angel hummed softly, still jerking Dean off as promises of things to come spilled from his lips to Dean’s ears. As Dean climbed closer to his release, Castiel tightened his grip like a vice around the base of Dean’s cock, chuckling darkly when Dean whined softly. 

“Not yet,” Castiel breathed into Dean’s skin, “Not until I’m pounding into you.” Castiel loosened his grip and jerked his hand up Dean cock, running his thumb over the head. He then pressed his lips to Dean’s throat again, kissing it lightly before taking the flesh into his mouth, sucking and biting to produce a deep purple mark on his lover’s skin.

He peppered kisses down Dean’s chest and abdomen, stopping at the naval to slip his tongue inside the indentation, loving Dean’s small shiver. Once Castiel reached Dean’s groin he pressed his nose into the wreath of curls surrounding his manhood, inhaling the musk. He kissed his way up Dean’s cock, sinking down on it once he’d reached the top. Dean stuttered air and bucked his hips to fuck Castiel’s mouth, growling in frustration as he was pushed and held down by his hips. Though Castiel made no objection when Dean ran his fingers through his dark hair, resting his fingers on the back of the angel’s neck. 

Castiel ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, feeling the veins beneath the skin. He returned his fingers to the hunter’s dick, moving his head lower to take Dean’s balls into his mouth, sucking and pulling them away from his body. 

“Babe,” Dean began with a pant, “I love you, but can you stop being such a damn tease?” Castiel continued his ministrations, completely ignoring Dean. “Cas…please?” Castiel peered up at Dean, taking in his appearance. His pupils were blown wide, his face flushed, and he trembled a bit. 

Castiel removed his mouth and hand from Dean’s body, moving to kiss Dean’s full lips. The angel snapped his fingers, producing small red bottle. He popped the cap and squeezed the contents onto his fingers. Dean broke their kiss and gave the air a sniff.  
“Is that,” he sniffed again, “Burger flavored lube?”

“No, Dean, it’s cheeseburger flavored lubricant. The two are completely different.”

“Whatever you-,” Dean was cut short as a moan escaped his lips, the cause being Castiel slipping a finger inside of him, closely followed by a second. Castiel moved his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace, avoiding making contact with Dean’s prostate. Dean tilted his head forward, Castiel followed suit, pressing their lips together. Their tongues twirled around each other, fighting for dominance, which Castiel quickly won by pressing his fingers to Dean’s prostate, loving the way the hunter moaned into his mouth.

After several minutes, which seemed like several hours to Dean, Castiel withdrew his fingers. He maneuvered Dean to his hands and knees, slicking and positioning himself behind the hunter, hands resting on the other’s hips. Castiel remained this way for a bit, thumbs rubbing circles on Dean’s skin. When Dean grew impatient he pushed back, rubbing his ass against Castiel’s dick; the angel finally acted. He gripped Dean’s hips tightly and sunk his cock completely within Dean, drawing out a shout of surprise followed by a string a curses from the hunter. Castiel moaned as Dean clinched around him, he wasted no time and began moving at a steady pace. He leaned forward, kissing Dean’s shoulder before sinking his teeth in, groaning when Dean’s hole tightened.

Castiel picked up speed, jackhammering into Dean as the lights began to flicker overhead. Dean took his cock in hand, feeling the pre ejaculate smearing against his fingers. His strokes were slow, compared with the way Castiel was fucking him, but he wanted to take his time; allow his orgasm to wash over and consume him. Castiel could feel himself edging closer to the end, slowing to deep rolls of his hips, matching the movement of Dean’s hand. When they finally reached the end, Dean with an incoherent jumble of words, Castiel with something in Enochian that made the lights explode, they landed with a soft thud on the bed. Castiel rolled to his side, taking Dean with him, and snapped his fingers to repair the lights.

“Maybe you should top more often, if you’re that good every time.” Dean laughed. 

“I have no objections,” Castiel responded, amusement clear in his voice, “Though I could have dominated you at any moment.” He kissed the mark on Dean shoulder.

“Whatever, Cas.” Dean shifted trying to dislodge Castiel manhood from his ass, but the angel held him still.

“It will remove itself in time,” Castiel says, whispering into Dean’s shoulder.

“...Fine, but tomorrow you’re doing laundry, and I mean by hand, no major allowed.”

“I think I’ll survive.” Castiel replied. Dean muttered something, already half asleep, and drifted off while Castiel muttered sweet nothings in Enochian into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You read all the way to the end! Thank you for trudging through this. So, tell me what you think...be brutal. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, and there will be mistakes because I'm not a robot.


End file.
